the real story of the chinese zodiac
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: the real story of the chinese zodiac of what really happened to pick the luner calendar.
1. Chapter 1

The real story of the Chinese zodiac

Maya: Since the beginning of time, my father told me the legends of the Chinese that used the ancient lunar calendars to mark the passing of time. One of my favorite stories explains how my father got the 11th place out of the twelve animals and how they were chosen for the calendar, and just why my cousins the cat (Kyo) and the rat (Yuki) are sworn enemies. It has been passed through countless generations told repeatedly under starry skies, during bed time, and my personal favorite over hot cocoa. Now you can share this traditional legend with your children, like my father did with me and you loved ones. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, the Jade Emperor announced to the entire animal Kingdom that there would be an amazing race. The first twelve animals to cross the finish line would each be awarded one year in the lunar calendar. The news spread like wildfire and same with excitement. Now the cat and the rat were best of friends, they did everything together: eat, play, and even sleep. There wasn't a day that would go by were they didn't say "Howdy" to each other.

Rat: Howdy Cat.

Cat: Howdy Rat.

When Cat heard about the great news, he immediately told Rat whom excitedly jumped to his feet and agreed that they both should enter the race.

Cat: Rat, Rat we should enter.

Rat: Ok.

After many restless nights, all Rat could think of was winning the completion. But he said nothing to Cat who was happily dreaming about chasing butterflies. Finally, the day of the race arrived. All the animals gathered at the starting line

Rabbit: This is going to be fun guys, I hope I win!

Dragon: Well I admire your spirit but what makes you think you'll win, I can fly you hop.

Horse: I can bet you both I can run 48 mph.

Then with a "Bang" the race began. The rat jumped on the cat's back, the cat accepted him on his back. With fantastic speed, Rat and cat grabbed the lead, scurrying prickly bushes, running over grassy meadows until they came upon a vast river. The current was so strong that they couldn't swim across. The Cat was about to cross, when the Rat stopped him.

Rat: We can't swim that Cat, the current is to strong, and you're not a good swimmer.

Cat: Watch me.

He was about to attempted it, just as they were thinking of what to do. The sturdy Ox came upon them.

Ox: Hey Cat. Hey Rat.

Then the Rat begin full of good ideas, Rat suggest:


	2. Chapter 2

Rat: Ox, since you have very, very poor eye sight let's help each other out. Cat and I will get on your back and direct you across the river.

That sounded like a great plan to everyone. Ox was very strong and had no trouble swimming across the river. As the party neared the other side. Rat let out an excited shriek.

Rat: Look, Look! The Jade Emperor's palace!

Sure enough, bright red festive lanterns were shining all around the magical kingdom. Now, even though Rat and Cat were best of friends, Rat wanted to be first more than anything in the whole world. So without even a whisper or warning, Rat pushed Cat off of Ox and into the fast moving river.

Cat: Meowwwww!

Yelped the Cat.

Ox: What was that?

Ox asked.

Rat: Oh….Oh nothing… must have been the wind. Quick! Quick! We're almost there!

Shrieked the Rat. As they reached the shore, Rat leaped off the Ox's back to finish line, dancing and cheering. The Jade Emperor rewarded rat with the first spot followed by the tired Ox. Shortly after the strong and powerful Tiger roared to the finish with the lucky Rabbit hopping behind.


	3. Chapter 3

From the sky, the noble Dragon descended to the ground; through the bushes the Snake slithered on a nearby Horse who was so close to the finish line. Then the Horse was inches away from the finish line, that the Horse didn't notice the Snake on her leg. The Snake scared the Horse and took his place. Next came the spooked horse and Goat in a tight race. From the trees, Monkey swings in from vine to vine.

Rooster scrambled in with a few feathers ruffled, trailed by Dog who was in a very good mood. And finally last but not least Boar trotted in wanting to know when dinner would be served. As Jade Emperor congratulated all 12 animals on winning the race. Cat, who was soaked head to paw scampered into the palace. The Jade Emperor thanked the Cat for joining the race and that he was too late.

Jade Emperor: Cat it was a great honor of having you at the race today. But sadly we already have our 12 animals.

Cat was crushed, and he left and vowed to himself.

Cat: One day I'll get ya for this ya damn Rat!

Maya: ….From this day on ward, Cat swore he and Rat would be enemies forever. That's why my two cousins can't get along. Well that's the story of the real Chinese's zodiac horror scope and why cat, and rats don't get along.

(Yuki) Rats-You are honest, funny and talkative but you also tend to be greedy, petty and selfish. You know how to take advantage of a situation. You are a collector by nature and probably the only ones awake when the rest of the world is asleep. While you are best matched with Dragons and Monkeys. Horses are your archenemies.

(Haru) Ox-You are usually patient, dependable, and hard working. Sometimes, you tend to be slow, stubborn and resistant to change. The ox is most happy when left alone. You are great friend with Snakes and Roosters but don't get along with Goats at all.

(Kisa) Tiger-You are known for your courage, generosity, and passion. Being authoritative and a risk-taker, you make a good leader. Think carefully before you act because you're harshly and stubborn character can offend others. Tigers are good friends with Dogs and Horses. Monkeys are a no-no.

(Momiji) Rabbit- you're the luckiest animals of all. You're gentle, talented, friendly and very popular. With your carious nature, you can be successful in anything you do. But don't let your head grow to big! Good friends are Goats and Boars, but no Roosters.

(Hatori) Dragons- You're unique, energetic, and overly dramatic. You are blessed with good health and luck. On the other hand, you tend to be unbearably moody and perfectionist. Dragons should beware of Dogs but are friends with rats and Monkeys.

(Ayami) snakes-You're blessed with beauty and brains which makes you both talented and wise decision-maker. But sometimes you care too much about your looks and can be selfish and lazy. The snakes gets along best with the rooster and ox but hates the boar.

( Rin) Horse- you're cheerfulness, wisdom and sincerity. With your positive outlook on life. You like to be alone and tend to be impatient with others. Good mates for the horse are tigers or dogs. Rats are the worst match since they hate each other.

(Hiro) Goat- you're peace loving(Snickering) and well-mannered (Laughing) nature makes you close to others. You are also elegant and creative which makes you a good artist. Goats are very friendly( More laughing) towards the ox?! Bullshit! But do gets along with boars and Rabbits?! No, no not our Hiro. Though it might true we're just talking about one Goat.

(Ritsu) Monkey- You're funny, smart, and full of energy. Because you're fun to be around. People give you lots of attention, you are also a natural leader but be careful because you can sometimes be tricky and unfaithful. Monkeys should stay away from hungry tigers and stay in company of Dragons or rats.

(**Kuren)o**Rooster-People tend to see you funny, trustworthy, and always on time. Because you enjoy being the center of attention, you can be full of yourself. Sometimes, you can also be selfish and harsh. The dependable ox and the shrewd Snake makes good friends while the rabbit is competition.

(Shigure)Dog-You're as you would imagine: loyal' honest, and devoted. You are extremely helpful and positive but can also worry too much and be critical. Dogs make good friends with Horse and tigers but should be careful of fire-breathing dragons.

( Kagura) Boars-Boars are noble and strong and always think of others first, especially family. Your intelligence and quick decision- making help you reach your goals. But you also have the tendency to be insecure and tough to handle. Boars are their own worst enemies and need to make friend with rabbits or goats.


End file.
